


A New Memory

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Other, Picnics, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Both your husband Robin and your daughter Morgan have no memories for a decent chunk of their lives.  The three of you do all that you can to fill the present with good memories, but you've recently discovered some important information about your daughter...





	A New Memory

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "Family springtime fluff with M!Robin and his s/o, and F!Morgan."**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I realize Morgan's birthday is actually on May 5th, but I changed it for story purposes. :p

It’s like a scene out of a painting: you and your husband Robin, enjoying a picnic in a field of flowers with your daughter, Morgan.  Not a single Risen or Emblan warrior in sight, no battles to be fought or injuries to be healed. Just good weather, better food, and the best company.  

Meeting Morgan had initially been strange to say the least.  Normally when people see their children for the first time, they were infants, not young adults.  But you couldn’t deny the resemblance between yourself and your daughter, and she had the same thirst for knowledge and love of solving puzzles as her father.  There was also the matter of the necklace Morgan wore--a gold chain on which hung a dainty amethyst ring. The same ring Robin had given to you just days earlier when he proposed.  

Full from lunch and having created crowns of flowers for both you and her father, Morgan now ran off to chase some butterflies.  You called after her with a reminder to not go too far, which she answered with an energetic wave of her hands--which meant that she probably would go too far if she saw something that caught her interest.

Robin was relaxing on his side while chewing on a piece of bread.  “It’s nice to see her away from her tomes for once,” he said. “She could and would spend an entire day with her face buried in books if we let her.”  

You leaned in with a raised eyebrow.  “You’re a fine one to talk, mister I Only Have Three Hundred More Pages To Read.”

“Hey, it was a  _ very _ informative book on skirmishes and ambushes, and I needed to finish it before giving it to Morgan.”  

“You got her five new books just two weeks ago!”  

Robin swallowed his food and sat up.  “Excuse me, but didn’t I see her wearing a brand new pair of leather boots and gloves--which look suspiciously similar to the ones you have?”

You backed down, looking guilty.  “She wanted us to match,” you explained.  “We spoil her, you know.”

Robin grinned.  “Can you blame us?  She’s kind and smart and sweet--like you.”  

You moved closer to be right beside him.  “And pretty like you?” 

He laughed.  The sound was carefree and natural; you want to hear it forever.  “You said it, not me.” With a deep breath, he turned towards Morgan and watched her play with some ducklings.  “I just want her to have as memories as possible, since she doesn’t have many from earlier.” 

You interlaced your fingers and chewed on your lip.  Of all the things your husband and daughter could share, amnesia was a sad lot to draw.  “Well, I may have one for her--for all of us.” 

Robin frowned.  “What’s that?” 

You shyly met his eyes and placed your hand on your belly.  “Turns out, Morgan’s a November baby.” 

The shriek that cut through the air caught Morgan’s attention.  She immediately ran back to her parents, only to find her father spinning in circles with her mother in his arms, both of them laughing and kissing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> November babies gather at **[Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
